1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a fencing system or railing system. More particularly, the invention relates to a fencing system having a post support which provides sturdy mounting of the railing structure. Specifically, the invention relates to such a post support having a post insert mounted on a post mount with the railing structure secured to the post insert.
2. Background Information
Fencing and railing systems commonly utilize vertically mounted post structures with horizontal railing structures extending between and mounted on adjacent post structures. It is known in the art to utilize a post mount which is mounted on the ground or to a floor structure of some sort with the post mount slidably received within a hollow post whereby various types of structure attached to the post mount engages the inner surface of the post in order to provide support to the post. The various structure mounted on the post mount to help support the post either is disposed closely adjacent the inner surface of the post or in contact with said inner surface. One example of such a configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,928 granted to the Applicant. Said patent discloses a post mount having fins or other outwardly projecting structure formed integrally therewith which frictionally engage the inner surface of the post to provide support thereto. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,710 granted to the Applicant. Said patent discloses a post mount having a head seated atop the post mount with a plurality of tabs extending outwardly therefrom which frictionally engage the inner surface of the post to provide support thereto. Both of said patents are incorporated herein by reference. Other post mounts are known in the arts which have somewhat similar structures.
While these patents and other structures provide suitable support to the post for many purposes, there remains a need in the art for a connection between the railing structure and the post structures whereby said connection is substantially sturdier than those presently known. Most typically, the railing structures are secured by a fastener typically in the form of a screw or bolt to the post itself. Especially for railing structures that are elevated substantially above the ground or floor to which the post mount is attached, such a connection is not as sturdy as desired for certain applications.